Things you do for love
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: PEDDIE! Patricia is coming home to Anubis when she get snatched up and kidnapped. Eddie gets a ransom note. He has to steal a million dollar diamond and trade it to the captors. Can he do it? Idea from sibunagrrl13. For all my awesome readers! Love u guys!


Patricia Williamson was walking down probably the worst part of England. Her tank top sort of whipped in the wind. Everyone always said don't go this way go another way. She really didn't give two shits what people thought. She was only taking a short cut to get back to Anubis. Her combat boots hit the cracked pavement. A rat ran past her. She shuddered a little but kept walking. Small raindrops started to fall. Patricia started to wish she bought a hoodie. There was an eerie feel about this place that was unexplainable. It looked kinda of abonded. Patricia took out her cell phone and tried covering it from the rain. She saw she had one text. Eddie.

"Everyone is getting worried, come back soon" it said. Patricia shook her head and got ready to reply. She typed "I'm fi-" She only got that far because she ran into something. She looked up.

Three guys. Wait, three big guys I should say. They were looking at Patricia like they knew her. She was almost certain she did not know them. They picked her up and snatched her phone away.

"Who are you?" Patricia asked. The biggest one who had pitch black hair and icy blue eyes dropped her phone onto the ground smashing the screen.

"Dude, what is your-" Patricia started. She got cut off when the really tall thug with the blonde hair and the same icy blue eyes as the big guy placed ducktape over her mouth to shut her up. The last thug was holding onto Patricia. He had golden brown hair and hazel eyes. He did not look very thug like. Actually kinda of hot. Patricia tried to kick and punch against them. Hot thug tossed her over his shoulder then him and his friends sat her in the trunk of a beat up car. Patricia stared at the darkness. She tried to push against it and open it course it didn't. She forced her body to relax.

The car drove like someone didn't know how to drive. Patricia hit her head on something hard and turned. She felt the item. She realized it was a gun. The car came to a screeching halt. The biggest thug took her out and handled her like a rag doll. Patricia's body started aching. The men quickly got her into a warehouse. They kicked on one of the walls. It revealed another room. It had an arm chair and a bucket which was meant to be a makeshift toliet. The guy who was manhandling Patricia sat her in the arm chair and tied her up with rope. Patricia wanted to kick and punch and scream at the top of her lungs. But she felt absolutely paralyzed.

The men made sure she was stuck there. The tallest man was staring her up and down with his bright blue eyes. It was like he was examining her. His bright blue eyes almost had a fakeness to them. His hair was like the dirtiest color blonde you can get without calling it brown. He seemed to be the leader. The other guys seemed to follow his lead. The thugs couldn't have been more than 27. One question rang through Patricia's mind.

"Why do they want me?"

It really made no sense to her. What would they have to do with her? Patricia just stared with her emerald eyes.

"She's perfect" the lead thug said. The guy with his matching blue eyes smiled.

"I know" he said. The one with the golden brown hair smirked.

"We did pick her" he added to the leader. The leader nodded.

"Let's go deliver the message before this gets to the public eye" he said. The others nodded and took one last look at the confused Patricia. Then they all left. Eddie Miller was on his bed waiting for Patricia to text him back. He was getting worried. She had been gone all day.

"Dinner!" Trudy called. Eddie sighed and went to eat leaving his phone abondened on his bed.

"Where's Patricia?" Joy asked. Eddie shrugged sitting next to Fabian. Trudy made spaghetti. Alfie and Jerome had a food fight but everyone was prepared. They all ducked under the table and let the pasta fly. They would usually join in but Patricia would always have to slap Jerome and Alfie in the head before everyone else felt the need to join in. Trudy shook her head and left the room. Eddie followed. He placed a hand on her arm.

"Hey, Trudy. Do you know where Patricia is?" he asked.

"Yes, sweetie. Someone called saying Patricia had to visit her parents" Trudy said. Eddie would and probably should have believed that but he knew that was far from true. It was far from true because her parents were half way across the world on vacation. Something was up. Someone rang the doorbell.

"I got it!" Amber said. Someone handed her a package.

"Eddie, it's for you!" Amber called. Eddie went upfront and took the package from Amber's hands. On the front it said. Open in private. Eddie looked around and went to the boys bathroom. He ripped it open. It was a letter on a cardboard box.

_Dear, Eddie Sweet_

_We are positive you are aware your girlfriend, Patricia is not at home. It's because we have her. No need to worry. She is ok. For now. But enough about that I know you want to know what this is about or how you get her back. The way to get your precious girlfriend back is simple. You must steal the princess diamond. You know the million dollar one. You have no other choice. It's the only thing we want. If you disagree then Patricia will have an "accidental" death by drowning. If you plan on agreeing then go to the coffee shop on Blossom street at 9:30. It will be closed but that's the point. Someone will be there to meet you and you will promise on you and your girlfriends life to bring it. That person will give you a cellphone where you will be told how long you have and warning if you get off track. You better not mess up. If you care any for Miss. Williamson._

Eddie was shocked. He had to steal a diamond. A huge one at that. One that had motion detectors and guards and was under three inch bulletproof glass. How did they even figure he could do it? He had no idea. But he had to try.

For Patricia.


End file.
